Stalkers
by Ce.elle
Summary: It isn't unusual for Kurosaki Ichigo, new 5th squad captain, to have admirers. But when Rukia suspects of a stalker, she starts stalking the stalker, making Ichigo think she has another lover, and so begins his stalking of Rukia.


**Stalkers**

_It isn't unusual for Kurosaki Ichigo, new 5__th__ squad captain, to have admirers. But when Rukia suspects of a stalker, she starts stalking the stalker, making Ichigo think she has another lover, and so begins his stalking of Rukia. _

~8~

* * *

><p>Dashing out from behind the wooden sliding door, Rukia looked frantically to her left and right before her fists clenched beside her rigid body and all that surrounded her was a gust of air. The only remaining evidence that someone had been there just moments ago was the sudden force of wind that suggested shunpo.<p>

'_Damn, I was so close today!'_

Left with nothing but a foul mood, she began her way back to the thirteenth division, dejected and frustrated.

As she walked past a bunch of female shinigami, she couldn't help the suspicious look she shot them. Any one of them could be the stalker, she trusted no one. Shooting one last glare, she turned her attention to another group of girls sitting in the sun and gossiping away. Her mood darkened. She was never a paranoid or jealous person, so now that she was both, and not just both, but extreme at both, she needed someone to cop the blame.

Kurosaki Ichigo.

She didn't think it was possible, but her mood soured even more. Damn him! Ever since the ryoka had become the new fifth squad captain seven months ago, Ichigo had not been out of the limelight. With several gifts from female recruits a weekly occurrence on top of the endless love letters, it seemed his popularity was only growing. Rapidly. At first Rukia thought it was quite funny seeing how Ichigo didn't quite know how to handle all the attention, and then slowly, it was simply nice to have free chocolate. But now, the humour had well and truly worn off.

It started when Rukia began feeling like someone was always watching over her shoulder when she was alone with Ichigo, but she dismissed it, thinking her exhausted mind was playing tricks on her. But then, it escalated when she would sometimes notice a sudden flash - like a photo being taken - yet every time she turned to look, she was always met with nothing. By then, Ichigo had started to question her strange behaviour, but not wanting her lover to know of her paranoia, she kept quiet. One time, Ichigo had laughed about a letter he received from an anonymous sender, and that all it read was, 'I'm watching you.' Rukia could not remember how she reacted; all she could recall was that in the next moment, Ichigo had held her face and asked her if she was alright.

So how was this Ichigo's fault? For being, well, _him_. For having his body, that face! For being so strong and powerful! But especially for topping the shinigami women's association's hottest male shinigami poll four months in a row!

Damn the stalker! Damn Ichigo! Why, if he were here right n-

"Rukia?"

"What?" She snapped, not even knowing who had called her name.

Ichigo's scowled deepened slightly, "You okay?"

Not exactly the person she wanted to see. Sulking, she pouted, "Yes."

She clearly wasn't, but he knew better than to push her. She had been this way for a while now and he couldn't understand why. Sighing, he decided to steer the conversation, "What are you doing here?"

Shit! She hadn't even realised that she had been caught by Ichigo loitering around the fifth division's grounds. "Nothing!" She answered way too quickly.

"Oh." He looked a little crestfallen. "So you weren't here to see me?" He asked a little hopefully.

Rukia's expression softened, somewhat forgetting the situation she was in, ugh damn him for being so perfect in her eyes. "Actually, I kinda was." She smiled. In a way, she was since by following his stalker, she had to be within Ichigo's vicinity.

"Kinda?"

"Yeah.." She replied a little nervously, "But I have to get back to my squad now. I'll see you later."

Before she was able to turn and leave, Ichigo grabbed her wrist and pulled her towards him, surprising her with a kiss. A passionate one. In public.

Jumping back, Rukia quickly looked around her to see if the stalker had shown herself in that moment. So busy looking out for a girl with perhaps a camera, Rukia missed the saddened look stretched across Ichigo's face.

"I'll see you later." He said, but her eyes were still trained elsewhere.

* * *

><p>"You can't be serious. You've been following her." Renji deadpanned.<p>

"Fuck! I don't what I'm doing anymore!" Exasperated, Ichigo ran a hand through his hair.

Renji downed another shot as he watched their usual Friday night hang out fill up quickly. Not far from the two at the bar were Matsumoto and her drinking buddies all seemingly well and truly drunk. He watched his friend down his umpteenth shot before proceeding to order more sake.

"Have you tried just asking her instead?"

The fifth captain shook his head, staring at his empty cup, "Every time I try to bring it up, she just dismisses it."

"Doesn't really sound like Rukia to me." Renji offered.

"Exactly. She's been so weird lately. Always distracted and looking around her. She's always kinda pissed off as well. I don't even know what I've done!"

Renji shrugged, "Have you been leaving the toilet seat up?"

Ichigo hesitated, "Yeahh.." He drawled out, "But we don't live together."

"Maybe she's pmsing then? Women can pms for three months can't they?"

Ichigo couldn't help but ponder on this, "Can they?"

Renji shrugged again, "My friend's old man says his wife's been a moody bitch for the past fifty-two years since they've been married."

"Woah."

"Yep."

They both didn't speak for a while, content with just watching everyone get drunk and wondering whether they looked that stupid when they were inebriated. Probably not. They were probably worse.

"Or maybe," Renji started up again, "she's pregnant?"

Ichigo choked on his sake, the burn doubling as it lingered in his throat, "What?"

Renji simply nodded suggestively.

"She couldn't be! I've always worn a con-,"

The red-haired lieutenant interrupted him before he was able to finish, "Yeah but there's always that one off chance that the plastic doesn't do its job." He finished wisely.

"But it's been three months, don't they start getting... fat?" Ichigo would later look back on this conversation and wonder how drunk he was to seek advice from Renji.

"Who knows what's behind those baggy black robes."

Ichigo looked at his friend blankly, "I do."

"...oh yeah. So, not pregnant?"

"Doubt it."

And they were back to square one.

"Shit!" Renji jolted, his back straightening.

Ichigo immediately mirrored his actions, "What?"

Renji looked Ichigo dead serious in the eyes, "Could she be dying?"

Ichigo was expressionless, "She's already dead. We all are." He knew at that point Renji was pretty drunk. What a light weight. He'd probably have to get Matsumoto to help him drag his ass out of this place. She'd be happy to help since there were three of them by now, surely one of the three Matsumotos that he was seeing would help. Surely.

"Do you think," Ichigo started hesitantly, finally voicing what had been in the back of his mind but was too painful to even think about, "there's someone else?"

"No." Renji answered firmly, "Rukia's not like that."

Running both hands into his hair, Ichigo sighed, "I know! But fuck I don't know!...I think I'm going crazy."

"Stop the following bullshit. You two need to talk it out like adults."

"Yeah.. you're right, we're adults. I think I know what to do now."

* * *

><p>Rukia looked down at her chappy watch that Ichigo had bought for her in the human world.<p>

4.02pm

It had been three days since she had encountered Ichigo at his division's grounds. She was really missing him, but she sucked it up. She was close now. It would all end today.

Crouching down further into the bushes, she growled in agitation as her legs were starting to numb from being in the one position for the past forty minutes. She knew she had her now, so all she needed was some evidence. Gripping her own camera, again a gift from Ichigo, tightly in her sweaty palms, she waited for the stalker to make her appearance again. She knew if she waited long enough, the stalker would appear. And appear she did. Ten minutes into hiding in the bushes, Rukia spotted a long black haired woman making her way into Ichigo's work quarters; except her face was obscured from Rukia's vision.

Luckily Rukia was always prepared, never leaving her sleeping quarters without her camera in case for opportunities like these. She was so tempted to follow her inside, but then she would have no photographic evidence. So she would wait, take some photos and then rush in to see what the freak had done. And then Sode No Shirayuki her ass.

Suddenly she heard the tell-tale creak of the door opening! Steadying the camera in her shaky hands, she quickly aimed it towards the door, index finger ready to go on auto pilot.

She saw one foot step onto the veranda...and then she was gone...leaving only dust as the only indication of her shunpo.

Rukia's jaw looked like it was permanently dropped.

* * *

><p>This was going on for too long now. It was getting out of hand. Renji was right for once in his life. They were adults, so they would deal with it in that manner. And not just that, he was taichou of the fifth squad dammit, the strongest taichou Soul Society had ever se-<p>

"Kurosaki Taichou?"

Ichigo immediately jolted, wondering how he didn't feel that immense reiatsu. Looking up sharply from where he crouched behind the tree, Ichigo quickly put a finger to his lips as he pulled Ukitake behind the tree with him.

"Ukitake Taichou." He greeted, still watching intently into the distance, "How did you know it was me?"

Confusion evident on his gentle features, and now crouched next to the fifth squad captain, Ukitake replied, "Well I can feel your reiatsu, and I can see your orange hair."He wasn't sure why, but he started to whisper along with Ichigo.

"Shit." He cursed under his breath, and he futilely tucked more of his hair into the black cap he was wearing.

Poking at Ichigo's left shoulder, Ukitake asked, "What are you doing?"

"Observing." He replied shamelessly

Ukitake peeked out from behind the tree and into the vast area of greenery that made up the thirteenth division's training grounds. "I hope by that you mean my Lieutenant and not my new recruits." He eyed Ichigo warily.

"Why would I be observing your new recruits?" Ichigo asked perplexed.

"Well why are you observing my Lieutenant?" Ukitake asked, equally confused.

Ahh touché.

"Have you noticed any strange men hanging around Rukia lately?" Ichigo asked, eyes still trained on the petite girl a distance away.

He narrowed his eyes as he watched the fourteen year old boy's hand brush against Rukia's shoulder.

'_Should I go Bankai now?'_

"Does this include you?" Anyone else would've been sarcastic, not Ukitake though.

Ichigo finally looked at the white-haired taichou, "No I said _strange _men."

"Okay. So does that include you?" He replied in all seriousness.

Coughing into his fist, Ichigo decided that was answer enough, "Has she been acting differently lately? Like, weirddd..kinda different?"

Ukitake looked upwards and pondered over this seriously, "Not really, but she does seem to carry around that camera a lot lately," he whispered, "and I suppose she's asked to leave early on several occasions."

Ichigo frowned at the new revelation, "Where does she go?"

Ukitake shrugged and they both fell silent.

Ukitake finally asked. "Is this a game?"

* * *

><p>9.17pm<p>

Camera gone and nothing but her hawk-like eyes, Rukia was unyielding. She would stake outside Ichigo's sleeping quarters tonight, _'Her ass is mine.' _Forget the photographic evidence. She realised she was dealing with a formidable foe meaning there would be no time to think, she would have to resort to animalistic behaviour, see and attack!

No sign of suspicious behaviour yet. Good, Rukia thought as she sat on her laid out mat in the summer night. Hidden in the shadows and behind a sakura tree, Rukia reached for her seaweed strips and quietly tore off the wrappers. This should keep her nourished for the night.

A couple of minutes stretched by and still no movement. She reached for another seaweed strip.

When had she become so obsessive she had to wonder? No, she shook her head, as long as no one saw her this way it would be fine. She would deal with the stalker and that would be the end of that. No one needed to know of these...tendencies of hers.

"Rukia?"

Said girl nearly jumped out of her skin when the voice behind her reached her ears. She wished she had not turned around at that moment. In fact, she wished a giant hole would swallow her up at the moment. Sitting crossed-legged with a seaweed strip hanging off her mouth, her large eyes peered up at the orange-haired taichou before her. "Oh hello."

She could not blame the weirded out expression on Ichigo's face, "Why are you hiding in my garden?"

Still in her seated position, she replied, "I was waiting for you."

"Why didn't you just wait inside?"

Sighing, Rukia knew she had been caught red-handed, there was no way she could make sense out of this situation. Slowly she got up and dusted herself off. She could only hope that by the end of this, Ichigo wouldn't think she was some freak.

"Ichigo.. we need to talk."

The most dreaded words of the male dictionary.

Ichigo tensed. So the time had come. She was ready to tell him that she was done with the relationship. "Yeah." He could only hope he wouldn't go on a killing rampage afterwards.

Taking in a deep breath, she spoke. "I'vebeentailingyourstalker!"

Rukia watched his wincing expression turn to a confused one. "What?" He asked slowly.

Gritting her teeth, she tried again, "I said." She started, glaring up at him warningly, "I've. Been. Tailing. Your. Stalker."

For a long while the only noise heard throughout the garden was the awkward buzz of the crickets.

Rukia was so embarrassed! She had no idea what was going on in Ichigo's head as he stared at her dumbfounded. "Say something!"

"Um." He scratched the back of his neck, unsure of how to absorb the new turn of events, "What stalker?"

She huffed, "If I knew, I wouldn't be doing this would I?" Her face was flushed and she could barely look Ichigo in the eyes anymore.

"And how long has this been going on for?"

Crossing her arms defensively, she turned her head away, tilting her chin up in hopes of retaining whatever dignity was hanging by a fine thread. "I don't know, a week?"

"Rukia." His was of saying, 'I call your bullshit.'

"I don't know! Maybe three months? What's the difference?"

All of a sudden she was enveloped in his arms, his nose buried into the crook of her neck. This hadn't exactly been the reaction she was expecting, but despite the surprise, she was incredibly relieved.

"You idiot." He said into her neck, his breath ghosting over her exposed skin. She couldn't help the tingle than ran through her body. "You idiot." He said again, sounding so relieved.

Wait. Why was he _relieved_?

Pushing him back, but still within his hold, she looked at him suspiciously – one eyebrow raised, "What did you think I was up to?"

"I thought you, I don't know, wanted to end this."

"What?" She screeched, disbelief apparent on her features. "Why would I do that?"

"I guess I just wasn't thinking straight!" He replied defensively.

"Understatement, _you're_ being the idiot!" She emphasized this by flicking his forehead.

"Yeah." He smiled before leaning in to capture her lips.

It was only intended to be short and sweet, but before they knew it, Ichigo had pushed her up against the tree, hands running all over her body as his mouth ravished her. He hiked up her right thigh and grinded against her as his mouth trailed down her neck. Rukia couldn't hold back the moan that escaped her. Her eyes rolled back and all she could feel was the pleasure and heat from her lover.

Before she knew it, Ichigo had grabbed her and shunpoed to his bed, immediately dropping her onto the soft mattress. Without wasting time, Ichigo's lips were back against hers as she began tugging down his taichou robes. His hands were running along her thigh whilst hers were trailing against his naked torso. Once again he began grinding his hips against hers, eliciting a drawn out moan from the raven-haired shinigami beneath him. Stealthily flipping their positions, Ichigo made her straddle his lap as he held her closer, pressing their chests up against each other.

In the midst of it all, how the idea occurred to her in the heat of passion would be forever beyond her, Rukia realised it was her perfect moment to settle the score. She started to pull away, but Ichigo was quick to strengthen his hold. So she tried again.

"What are you doing?" Ichigo asked, out of breath and eyes glazed over as Rukia crawled off his lap.

"Wait." She whispered against his mouth and made a move towards the window. Unhinging it, she pushed open the window before making her way back to her awaiting lover.

If the stalker wanted to watch her man so badly, then boy was she going to give her a show tonight.

_Enjoy it bitch._

And then, she proceeded to straddle Ichigo's lap and kissed him so hard, she would make sure he would see stars come sunrise.

* * *

><p>The smug smirk was permanently on her face the moment she had rolled out of Ichigo's arms. Even she didn't know she had that kind of stamina, nevertheless, she was sure she left a message last night.<p>

She waved Renji off as she bypassed him and walked into the sixth division's grounds. Renji could only look on perplexed by the little swagger Rukia had so early in the morning.

She vaguely heard Renji yell out that his taichou had yet to arrive, but still she continued to make her way into her brother's work quarters. She decided that she would wait for him inside.

Upon sitting down on one of the chairs and thinking that her brother was very rarely late, something from her peripheral vision caught her undivided attention. She rose to gain a better look at what it was. Slowly she picked it up and the moment she did, she wished she hadn't.

Her face paled.

The only clue that Rukia had ever been there was the gust of air that suggested of shunpo.

"Ru-," Renji had not caught her in time as he walked into the office. Oh well, he shrugged.

Then he saw the dropped photographs on the floor.

'_Why are there photos of Rukia and Ichigo in Taichou's office?'_

* * *

><p>~8~<p>

**AN:** I will leave the rest to your imagination :)) Haha I loved writing this! So I really hope you enjoyed it too! You have any theories to the ending, feel free to express them, I'm more than happy to discuss!


End file.
